Cosas que tuve pero nunca vi
by Nekoyue
Summary: Una historia basada en la amistad que cambia al amor Apuesto que a varios les ha pasado y a que otros les gustaría que pasara. Ryoga & Ukyo son los personajes que he seleccionado, espero les guste
1. Regreso

Regreso

* * *

Por fin ha terminado un extenuante día.

Ya con el sol que comienza a ocultarse. Una hermosa joven se dispone a cerrar su pequeño restaurante.

Al estar a apunto de entrar para darse un refrescante baño algo llama su atención.

A lo lejos se logra ver una figura ya conocida por la joven. Se queda mirándolo por unos momentos para ver bien de quien se trata. Una amplia sonrisa se forma en su rostro al reconocerlo, levanta un brazo para poder saludarlo, pero la expresión de felicidad de ver a ese personaje de transforma en una de incontenible preocupación al ver cómo ésta figura cae secamente al suelo.

-Ryoga! – corre hacia el joven ya inconciente y lo examina – Dios mío! Está muy herido! – sin pensarlo dos veces lo levanta como puede, su fuerza la ayuda bastante, y se dirige inmediatamente a recostarlo en un sofá de su casa situada atrás del restaurante.

-Que te sucedió! – La chica lo examina – Dios mío! Iré por el doctor Toffu! – dicho esto, inmediatamente sale corriendo de la habitación y en un par de minutos vuelve acompañada por el doctor.

La chica se encarga de ayudarle al doctor en cada petición que él hace.

-Esta muy malherido, pero no tiene ninguna herida demasiado grave.

La chica suspira aliviada

-Muchas gracias doctor

-Con las vendas que le he puesto es probable que sea suficiente, aun así requiere mucho cuidado. Mañana en la mañana quiero que vayas a buscar un medicamento que le prepararé.

-De acuerdo doctor, muchas gracias

El doctor recoge sus cosas y se va, pero no sin antes haberle dado las instrucciones adecuadas a la joven Ukyo

* * *

Sus ojos de abren con lentitud "¿Cómo llegué aquí?" Intenta incorporarse pero un dolor en su cabeza se lo impide "qué me sucedió?" Con algo de dificultas logra sentarse en el sofá en el que estaba recostado, saca una frazada que lo cubría y trata de recordar en vano. Hace descansar sus brazos en sus piernas y a la vez, su cabeza en sus manos. 

Se queda pensando por varios minutos, recuerda que quedó muy malherido luego de haberse convertido en cerdito y una gran manada de lobos lo perseguían para cazarlo. Recuerda haber sido atacado por algunos a la vez. Luego, sus recuerdos se convierten sólo en imágenes que no logra juntar en una sola idea.

Siente la presencia de otra persona en esa misma habitación, al incorporar un poco la cabeza para finalmente se encontrar con la hermosa figura de una chica. Se queda mirándola por un momento. Ella está dormida en una silla que esta situada justo cerca de donde él mismo permanecía inconciente.

Nota que en sus manos se encuentra la pañoleta amarilla con puntos que él usa siempre. La tiene recargada en su percho algo así como abrazándola.

Una leve sonrisa se forma en sus labios al ver a esa hermosa muchacha. Recuerda en lo único que pensaba era en volver a verla. Estaba tan malherido que lo único que deseaba era poder abrazarla nuevamente, al igual cuando él se alejó nuevamente de ella para un entrenamiento más riguroso. No comprendió lo que sentía hacia ésta muchacha, lo primero que pensaba era que le tenía un lindo cariño por toda la amistad que ella le ha brindado. Pero se ha ido cuenta que no es así. El simple cariño que supuestamente le tenía se fue convirtiendo en una desesperación por volverla a ver, reconoce que es un sentimiento que lamentablemente no es correspondido a causa de lo que ella siente por Ranma… el renombrado Ranma.

Se incorpora un poco para poder acariciar su suave mejilla.

-Ukyo- llama casi en un susurro – muchas gracias Ukyo.

Levemente los parpados de la chica se abren, sus grandes ojos marrones se dirigen adormilados hacia el muchacho que le sonríe.

-Ryoga…- susurra. Un brillo de felicidad se deja notar por sus hermosos ojos

Luego, sorpresivamente para el muchacho, ella se para justo frente a él y se arrodilla quedando entre sus piernas

-Como se te ocurre aparecer después de tantos meses y en éste estado! – Comienza a revisar los venajes mientras lo regaña – Como demonios me preocupas de esa manera!

Una gran fila de regaños le siguen a cada frase que termina

El chico la mira con una tierna sonrisa

-Por que demonios te ríes! – dice algo perturbada – Acaso me estas esc…?

El chico sujeta sus manos para que dejaran de revisar sus vendajes y la abraza haciendo que ella quede en silencio

-No sabes lo que me alegra verte - dice en un susurro - luego le sigue un apretón más fuerte en el abrazo – No recuerdo muy bien cómo llegué aquí… pero lo único que pensaba era en volver a verte…

Un profundo silencio se hace presente en la habitación. Profundo, pero no incómodo.

La chica que en un principio sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos por el asombro, ahora se relajan y cierran para responder ese tierno abrazo – Eres un tonto… - unas pequeñas lagrimas se dejan caer por sus sonrojadas mejillas – Eres un tonto! – repite ahora estrechándolo aún más.

* * *

Una semana más tarde el doctor Toffu, en su consulta, ve el estado del muchacho. Esta sorprendido por la alta recuperación que ha tenido el muchacho en solo algunos días, su cuerpo ha recibido tantas heridas que éste mismo se ha acomodado de una manera tal, que no demoren mucho tiempo en curarse. 

-Bien, creo que ya no será necesario que vengas tan seguido – dice el doctor – Tus heridas han mejorado mucho y no creo que sea necesario más cuidado que los vendajes.

-De acuerdo doctor – Ryoga vuelvo a vestir su camiseta y se dirige a la puerta

-Ukyo se ha preocupado mucho por ti – Toffu hace que Ryoga voltee a mirarlo – debe quererte mucho

Un tono rojizo se apodera del rostro del muchacho – Es por la amistas que tenemos doctor…- Dice con una sonrisa muy forzada. Finalmente sale de la habitación y ve a Ukiyo que lo espera afuera.

-Todo bien? – Cuestiona la muchacha incorporándose para retirarse junto a el

-Todo bien – responde el muchacho siguiéndola

Camino a la casa de la chica. Ryoga se deja ver algo deprimido, el asumir que esa chica que lo cuida tanto solo lo vea como un amigo lo vuelve algo molesto.

-Que te pasa?

Ryoga se distrae de sus pensamientos para mirarla. Le dedica una hermosa sonrisa – Nada, no te preocupes – vuelve a mirar hacia delante – No es nada…

Al llegar al restaurante la mirada de Ryoga se transforma en una casi llena de ira "Ranma" se repite en su cabeza

En efecto, apenas llegan al restaurante lo primero que se hace notar es la presencia de Ranma que está sentado en la mesa donde Ukyo atiende.

-Hola chicos!- saluda animadamente el muchacho presente ante la llegada de los otros 2

-Hola Ranma – Ukyo devuelve el saludo animadamente mientras se sitúa en su lugar para atender a los clientes.

-Que tal Ryoga, supe que estabas muy malherido…

-Hmm… si… - dice el aludido sin mostrar mucho interés, Luego entra junto a Ukyo para ayudarla.

Ranma nota la indiferencia, pero prefiere no darme importancia

Pasan un par de minutos, Ranma y Ukyo conversan animadamente mientras que Ryoga no puede evitar mirarla, le causa algo de recelo verla tan animadamente conversando con ese chico.

-Hola chicos! Lamento la demora!- Una voz femenina se cuela en el restaurante y se acerca donde los demás.

-Ya estaba por irme – Bromea Ranma sonriéndole.

-No seas malo!

Para sorpresa de Ryoga, la recién llegada ha cambiado mucho, su cabello ha vuelto a crecer como antes que él fuera el causante de cortarlo como melena y, lo que le causa más sorpresa aún, es que saluda al muchacho con un dulce beso en los labios.

-A…Akane…- susurra el muchacho seguido a sus pensamientos

-Hace ya varios meses que están juntos – Le introduce Ukyo que había notado lo desconcertado que estaba

-Pero… no era que?... como..?

-Hola Ryoga, tanto tiempo

En realidad había pasado un buen tiempo de que no los veía.

Pero aun así nunca imaginó que el momento de ver a Akane y Ranma por fin como novios llegaría.

-Hola Akane – la mirada de Ryoga se ilumina. – Cómo estás? Te ves muy bien con tu cabello largo – el joven sonríe.

-Muy bien, gracias - se sonroja levemente

Ambos jóvenes comienzan a hablar animadamente, de vez en cuando esta la intromisión de Ukyo y Ranma. Desde que Akane supo que Ryoga era su mascotita P-chan, creció mucho la amistad entre ellos.

Ranma y Akane no se van del local sino hasta que llega la hora de cerrar.

Al pasar unos treinta minutos luego de que se fueran. Ryoga se encuentra lavando los platos que quedaban, mientras que Ukyo se encarga de cerrar las puertas.

Apenas la chica termina se dirige a la cocina y se queda mirando al muchacho recargada en la entrada a la cocina.

-Te ves muy contento… - comenta la chica

Ryoga voltea para mirarla, no había notado que ella lo observaba.

-Tu crees? – cuestiona el chico volviendo a lo que hacía- Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Akane, algo más de un año.

-Ya veo…

Ryoga termina de enjuagar y comienza a secarse las manos – Le viene muy bien el cabello largo, que bueno que finalmente se lo dejó crecer – Le sonríe.

-Si… - Ukyo baja la mirada – se ve muy bien…

El joven se acerca a donde está la chica – Qué te pasa? Desde la tarde que estas muy seria.

-Nada… olvídalo – Ukyo se da media vuelta y se aleja del lugar.

Desconcertado, Ryoga la sigue – Ukyo… pero qué..?

-Voy a darme un baño! – contesta secamente la muchacha

Al sonar tan cortante el chico simplemente para de seguirla y le pierde el paso, pero su mirada se sitúa en la chica que camina alejándose. Desde que volvió que ella ha sido muy tierna con él, le preocupa que su animo haya cambiado tan de repente.

Pasan un par de horas, el chico esta en la habitación que le prestó Ukyo para su estadía. Se encuentra recostado con ambas manos en su cabeza. Se queda pensando en la reacción de Ukyo, le preocupa, pero aun así no se atreve a hablarle, puede ser que ella quiera estar sola.

-Ryoga… - se oye en la puerta. La joven abre lentamente la puerta para luego entrar

El chico voltea a mirarla, se sonroja al verla. Está con una bata de mangas largas, que le llega a la mitad del muslo y su cabello mojado se deja caer en su espalda con unos mechones que se pasan al frente tapando levemente la zona de sus senos.

-Qué sucede? – evita la mirada volviendo a mirar al techo

-Lamento lo de recién… yo…

El chico vuelve a mirarla, observa cada movimiento que ella hace para acercársele y sentarse junto a él en la cama.

-No se lo que me paso… es que…

-No… no preferirías vestirte?... – el muchacho se pone muy nervioso y vuelve a voltear la mirada.

Ukyo se queda mirándolo algo extrañada, pero luego sonríe, son muy pocas las veces que lo ve sonrojado y el verlo algo nervioso le causa algo de gracia.

-Antes te daba igual – En efecto, anteriormente ella estaba de igual forma vestida y a él no parecía importarle, incluso pasaban horas y horas hablando de un tema sin importancia.

El chico se voltea dándole la espalda – Muchas cosas cambian en tantos meses, no crees?

-Incluso nuestra amistad?

Un par de segundos en silencio

-Ryoga – La chica toma su hombro

-Ve a vestirte

-Pero Ryoga…

El chico se sienta en la cama y la mira – Ukyo, por favor…

-Siempre me gustó la amistad que teníamos, que tiene ahora que la hace diferente?

Ryoga se queda mirándola, el impulso se le hace cada vez más difícil de controlar, pero no quiere echar a perder todos esos hermosos años que lleva siendo amigo de la chica.

-Vamos Ryoga… - la chica se recuesta – hablemos de algo…

-Ukio… por favor… lo haces apropósito.

-Te molesta que este así?

-No es eso… es que yo…

-Seguro que si se tratara de Akane te daría igual

El chico voltea a mirarla – Akane? De que hablas?

-Dijiste que te agradó mucho verla… - la chica voltea la mirada para evitar la de él

-Eso que tiene que ver? Te vistes así para provocarme?

-No seas tonto! – la chica se sienta en la cama

Un nuevo silencio se hace presente, esta vez algo más incómodo que el anterior

-Yo solo… -Ukyo no sabe que decir, cómo explicar lo que acaba de pasar – Eres un tonto! – la chica vuelve a recostarse, ésta vez, dándole la espalda al muchacho.

Aun en su mente trata de buscar la razón del por qué salió Akane en su conversación ¡que demonios fue eso! ni ella puede explicárselo.

Para sorpresa de la chica, un brazo rodea su cintura

-Ryoga…

-Qué fue todo eso? – cuestiona el chico haciendo que ella volteara para que quedara mirándolo fijamente.

La chica siente como su corazón se acelera al ver tan de cerca el rostro del muchacho "que me sucede?", son incontables las veces que ya han estado así, hablando por varias horas sin que sintiera lo que ahora experimenta. Ryoga tiene razón, muchas cosas pueden cambiar en tanto meses.

-No… No lo se… yo…

El chico, con la yema de sus dedos cierra sutilmente los labios de la chica dejando la habitación en un nuevo silencio. Suavemente comienza a acariciar las sonrojadas mejillas de la muchacha, mira fijamente sus brillantes ojos marrones.

-Dios mío… - Ryoga no aguanta más – Eres hermosa… - lentamente se acerca a ella para posar suavemente sus labios en los de ella.

La joven queda atónita, ante ese suave contacto no atina a hacer nada más que abrir los ojos por la sorpresa. Su corazón se vuelve loco, nunca había sentido que palpitara de esa manera ¡Qué sucede aquí?

Ryoga esta dispuesto a aceptar cualquier reacción por parte de la chica. Se separa abriendo los ojos con lentitud y quedar mirándola nuevamente. Sicológicamente se prepara para ser abofeteado o mandado a volar de la casa en ese mismo momento.

Nota el ligero temblor que esta presente en todo el cuerpo de la chica, al ver esos hermosos ojos marrones que lo miran con tanta sorpresa se arrepiente de lo que acaba de hacer.

-Lo… lo siento… - El joven se aleja y vuelve a sentarse – Ukyo… lo lamento… yo…

Sin decir palabra, la chica se levanta escondiendo sus ojos en la sombra de sus cabellos. Al igual de silenciosa se dirige a la puerta y desaparece tras ella.

Ryoga queda mirando por donde acaba de salir la chica – Demonios… - lleva ambas manos a su rostro, debió haber esperado más tiempo, pensar más lo que iba a hacer, haber adivinado que con un simple beso la hermosa amistad que ha tenido con la muchacha se iría al diablo. Se recuesta y mira nuevamente la puerta – Ukyo…

* * *

FIC SIN TERMINAR 


	2. Dudas

Dudas

* * *

La tibia mañana de un día festivo, por lo general, significa que comienza por fin un día de descanso a tiempo completo. Pero hace ya un par de días que el ambiente de la casa a pasado a ser de agradable, a incómodo. Y éste día festivo, significa a su vez que hay que permanecer más tiempo sumergido en silencios incómodos, miradas a avergonzadas y conversaciones cortas sin una finalidad específica.

Ryoga ya se siente algo cansado, no han hablado del tema desde que sucedió, y el ambiente de la casa se le hace cada vez más sofocante. Tiene tanto que decirle a la chica, pero esta tan avergonzado, de que por su culpa, esa hermosa relación de amistad haya terminado de ésta manera.

-Buenos días – Se oye la voz de la chica que va entrando a la cocina.

No hace falta más que ambos se encuentren en la habitación para que incómodos silencios se cuelen entre ellos.

-Buenos días – responde el muchacho mientras continúa preparando el desayuno – Prefieres huevos estrellados o revueltos?

-Revueltos, por favor

"¿Por favor?" repite mentalmente el muchacho, hace mucho tiempo que las formalidades dejaron de pronunciarse ante la confianza que se tenían.

Al terminar, la chica sirve el agua para que ambos comenzaran a tomar el té.

Nuevamente un silencio que hace destacar, a su vez, sonidos que comúnmente se suelen ignorar, como lo sería el ruido de las tazas al quitarlas de su platillo y volverlas a posar, el acomodamiento de las sillas, el sonido al masticar la comida, etc. Sonidos que cuando se oyen demasiados comienzan a ser molestos y terminan por poner nervioso.

-Y…Que piensas hacer hoy? – pregunta la chica intentando de romper el gigantesco hielo que comenzaba a formarse.

-Volveré donde entrenaba hace unas semanas – Ryoga le da un ligero sorbo a su té

-Como?

-Ya no nos hagamos los tontos… -el joven la mira volviendo a poner su taza en su platillo – quizás sea mejor que estemos lejos un tiempo…

-Pero llegaste muy malherido de la última vez…

-No me importa…

-Ryoga… pero…

-Pero qué? – El chico la interrumpe – hace más de una semana que no hemos estado tranquilos, todo por una estupidez…

-Estupidez? – repite la joven

-Cometí un gran error Ukyo… en serio lo siento mucho… no quise que nuestra amistad cambiara de esta manera por sólo un beso…

La joven se queda mirándolo directo a los ojos, cómo si tuviera tantas cosas que decir, pero ninguna de las miles de palabras que piensa se acomoda bien en su garganta para poder decirla.

-Me iré al atardecer, es buena hora para evitarme el calor del día…

-Ryoga…

-Te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por mí estos días, tus cuidados me ayudaron a sanar…

El chico toma su ultimo sorbo de té y se levanta de la mesa – Bien, iré a ordenar mis cosas para no tener que hacerlo a ultima hora

-Pero es muy temprano…

El chico no le presta atención a las últimas palabras de la joven. Se dirige a su habitación para comenzar con lo que se propuso.

En la cocina la chica se dispone a terminar su desayuno y comienza a limpiar los pocos platos.

En su mente se repiten una y otra vez las imágenes de ese día en que el chico poso sus labios en los de ella. Ahora simplemente no sabe como reaccionar ante él, antes solía ser tan simple, tan normal el sólo hecho de venir a tomar desayuno con una sonrisa¿por que demonios ahora no puede controlar ese nerviosismo que siente al verlo?

-Ryoga – susurra

Ya es obvio que su amistad no va a ser lo mismo y que si continúa ésta situación se volverá irritante. Pero no quiere que se vaya… tiene miedo de que salga herido nuevamente…

Lanza un profundo suspiro… sabe que en realidad no es por eso… por el hecho de que el chico regrese aun peor de cómo ya llegó o por que simplemente no vuelva… no quiere que se vaya... por qué se le hace tan difícil admitirlo. No logra definir muy bien lo que ahora siente por el muchacho, desde que regresó hace algo más de un mes que los sentimientos de amistad se han visto variados… pero… porqué…

-Necesitas ayuda? – se oye de la puerta de la cocina

Los pensamientos de la chica se deshacen para ver ahora al que le cuestiona – No… gracias…

-Segura?...- El joven levanta levemente una ceja

-Si… yo… - mira hacia donde están los platos que aun lava – AHHHH! – el lavadero esta lleno de agua. Agua que se desborda a montones pues estaba puesto el tapón.

El chico sonríe, la extrañará tanto… esa hermosa sonrisa… esa ternura que la caracteriza cuando está con él…. Todo…

La chica cierra inmediatamente la llave de paso – Cielos!

-Deja ayudarte… - el chico se encamina hacia ella

-Cuidado con el piso…

-AY!

-…mojado.

Una pequeña pausa se hace presente para que ambos se observaran.

Una risita se oye de la muchacha quien se arrodilla en su lugar.

El joven la mira, sonríe divertido, finalmente ambos comienzan a reír a carcajadas sin importarles que lo mojado del piso tiña de un color más oscuro sus ropas.

Pasan un par de segundos en el que ninguno para de reír, incluso cuando ya ambos están parados y comienzan a ordenar.

De pronto, una mirada de sorpresa se dirige hacia Ryoga

-Ryoga…

La chica mira toda el agua que esta a su alrededor, también mira que tanto su ropa como la de Ryoga están humedecidas, no empapadas, pero si humedecidas

-Que pasa? – pregunta el joven preocupado

Sin decir palabra, la chica toma una de las tazas que permanecían en el lavadero inundado llevando en ella una pequeña porción de agua

-Pero que…?

El un giro rápido de muñeca, la muchacha vacía su contenido en el rostro de Ryoga

-Ukyo! Pero que te pasa!

La chica se lleva sus manos a su boca – Ryoga… estas…

Ryoga la mira desconcertado

-P-chan… no has cambiado…

Al terminar esa frase, el muchacho se mira a si mismo, sus manos siguen siendo manos, sus pies continúan siendo pies – No… no puedo creerlo…

El chico toma otra taza de las que estaban en el lavadero y comienza a echarse una y otra vez agua fría en su cuerpo… nada

-No… no me transformo

Ryoga mira a Ukyo – No me transformo! - la cara de felicidad no puede ser disimulada por ninguno de los dos, en un acto casi involuntario ambos chicos se tiran a los brazos del otro.

-Mi cuerpo ya no cambia! – la presiona con tanta alegría – Por fin!

La chica se separa un poco para quedar mirándolo aun abrazados – Que crees que haya sido?

-No lo se… no me había dado cuenta… no he tocado agua fría desde…

-Desde cuando?

-Desde que me atacaron ese lobos – el chico comienza a ordenar las imágenes que anteriormente no pudo – Cuando huía… me atacaron y... ahí fue cuando me hirieron mucho…

-Pero que sucedió?

-Un fuente de agua… caí en un lago… tenía una cascada y… - Ryoga lleva una de sus manos a su cabeza… - no logro recordar más… sólo que finalmente me encontraba aquí vendado.

-Bueno… pero ya no importa… estas curado! – la chica vuelve a abrazarlo, estrechándolo con gran fuerza – me siento muy feliz por ti!

Finalmente se aleja para volver a mirarlo – No hay una explicación… pero…

La joven calla al mirar fijamente los ojos del muchacho… cuando lo vuelve a mirar se da cuenta que no está sonriendo, si no que abunda en él una mirada fija en ella, llena de ternura.

Al percatarse de esto, el corazón de la chica vuelve a agitarse, baja la mirada para evitar la del chico

-Lo… siento…

La chica vuelve a mirarlo, pero él ya había volteado la mirada y comenzaba a alejarse de ella

Nuevamente las palabras en la garganta de la chica se amontonan de tal manera que ninguna puede salir por su boca. Baja la mirada para intentar ordenarlas. Luego vuelve a subirla, sólo para ver la figura de chico que se va alejando lentamente

-No… no te vayas… - finalmente sale por su boca en forma de un susurro casi inaudible, pero ya fue demasiado tarde, el chico ya se encontraba lejos como para poder oírla.

-No quiero… - Repite para si misma bajando nuevamente la mirada y cargando una de sus manos en su pecho – No quiero que te vayas…- la presiona con más fuerza – No quiero…

* * *

Después del almuerzo, el chico se dispone a terminar de ordenar sus cosas

-Bien,… este…. Esto también – dice cada vez que mete algo a su bolso.

Entre sus pertenencias encuentra algo que le llama la atención, es una cajita que había olvidado que tenía, se queda mirándola en su mano para examinarla. La da vueltas un par de veces para observarla bien. La abre con lentitud para ver su contenido, pero se le resbala y cae al suelo junto con su contenido que resultó ser un papel rectangular.

-Qué es esto?... – levanta el papel dejando la cajita aún en el suelo, se trataba de una fotografía en la que sale abrazado junto con su amiga, su rostro se torna a uno lleno de ternura. La voltea para leer lo que sale escrito "Para que nunca olvides la amistad que nos une. Buen viaje". Vuelve a voltearla para observar a la muchacha que lo abraza "amistad…" repite mentalmente.

Luego de observarla y acariciar la zona del papel en donde está la muchacha, la vuelve a guardar en su cajita y la guarda en su bolso – Esto también… - comienza nuevamente a guardar sus cosas.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la casa, la chica ha estado en su habitación, está recostada de costado mientras abraza su almohada, no ha dejado de pensar en el muchacho.

"Que hago…" ya son incontables las veces que esa pequeña frase ha rondado por su mente "No se que hacer…" presiona con más fuerza la almohada contra su pecho.

Entre pensamientos y pensamientos, la chica lentamente comienza a cerrar sus ojos, algunas lágrimas se dejan caer hasta que finalmente se queda profundamente dormida.

* * *

Sin notar el tiempo que pasa, ni mucho menos cómo la tonalidad del cielo comienza a tornarse de un todo más anaranjado, la chica abre sus ojos asustada, sintió un suave toque en su mejilla y un susurro leve "Adiós Ukyo".

Pensó que se trataba de un sueño, algo adormilada mira por una ventana – Oh! No! – la chica se levanta rápidamente de la cama y sale por la puerta de la habitación – Está atardeciendo! – Corre por el pasillo y baja los escalones lo mas rápido que puede – RYOGAAAAAAAAA! – no esta muy segura de cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que el chico se despidió con ese suave beso en su mejilla.

-RYOGAAAAAAAAAA! – continúa gritando mientras abre la puerta de entrada. El chico no esta… la desesperación aumenta en su pecho, mira por los alrededores, buscándolo, esperando que no se haya alejado mucho. Logra ver una sombra a lo lejos que se va alejando – RYOGA! – trata de correr hacia él, pero una voz la detiene.

-Aquí estoy… que te pasa?...

La chica voltea, el joven se encontraba ni más ni menos que adentro de la casa aún

-Pero… tu… no te habías despedido?...

-Claro… acabo de bajar

Una pequeña gota de sudor se hace presente en la nuca de la chica

-Saliste corriendo de tu habitación… pasaste por al lado mío gritando mi nombre…

El sonrojo se hace muy evidente en las mejillas de la chica

El muchacho la mira con algo de gracia, para él tampoco es muy común ver que la chica se sonroje muy a menudo.

La pobre de Ukyo no sabe que decir, seguramente por lo adormilada que estaba no notó la presencia del chico en el pasillo.

El joven se queda por par de segundos mirándola esperando una respuesta a que haya salido corriendo y especialmente el porque salía gritando abiertamente su nombre

-Y bien? - cuestiona el chico al ver que el silencio comienza a abundar y no hay señales de una respuesta – Que te pasa?

Ukyo lo mira, luego su mirada baja tratando de ocultar la vergüenza. ¿Cómo decirlo? es muy rara ésta situación, nunca se había sentido de esa manera, mucho menos con Ryoga.

-Ukyo?.. – llama el joven

La joven vuelve a mirarlo, esta vez en sus ojos se nota un brillo distinto – Ryoga… yo… - su nerviosismo aumenta al ver como el chico comienza a acercársele para quedar frente a ella – yo…

Vuelve a bajar la mirada, pero esta vez hace algo sorpresivo para el muchacho, se acerca rodeando la cintura su cintura y cargando su rostro en su firme pecho – No te vayas… - Lo aprieta con más fuerza – No quiero que te vayas Ryoga

El joven deja caer el bolso que tenía en su mano, más que nada por la sorpresiva reacción de la muchacha. Pero luego de oírla su mirada se relaja y le contesta el abrazo – Ukyo…

Se quedan por un par de agradables minutos abrazados

En un momento, Ukyo se aleja un poco para quedar mirándolo a los ojos. El joven se encarga de secar un par de lágrimas que se posaban en las mejillas de la chica – Como tu digas… - le dice por fin, haciendo que una tierna sonrisa se depositara en los labios de la muchacha para luego volver a posar su rostro en el pecho del muchacho.

* * *

La semana pasa bastante rápido, la comunicación entre los chicos ha vuelto a ser la de antes, Aún así, el chico ha de ocultar sus sentimientos reales, no quiere echar a perder nuevamente lo bien que se siente con la chica, se conforma con sólo ser un amigo con tal de estar cerca de ella. 

Sin embargo, los sentimientos de Ryoga están lejos de ser rechazados. Desde que sus labios se unieron a los de la chica por pequeños instantes, en ella ha crecido una gran duda. "¿Qué es lo que siento en realidad?"

Una noche, la joven Ukyo no puede dormir, piensa tantas cosas, imagina otras, recuerda otras tantas que entre pensamiento y pensamiento no le da tiempo para quedarse dormida.

Se levanta con lentitud, a pesar de estar algo cansada no puede invocar el sueño, por lo que termina por rendirse.

La casa esta muy silenciosa, solo se logra escuchar el viento de afuera y uno que otro auto que pasa rara vez por la calle. La joven pasa por los pasillos y se dirige a la cocina, se sirve un vaso de agua y mientras la bebe vuelve a su habitación.

En la ida a la cocina no había notado que la puerta de la habitación donde duerme Ryoga se encontraba entreabierta. Con ese típico impulso de curiosidad presente en todo ser humano se asoma sigilosamente.

El chico se encuentra recostado, tapado hasta la cintura y dejando que sus fuertes brazos y torso de dejen ver alumbrados por la luminosidad tenue de la luna.

Sin dar crédito a sus acciones, la chica entra en la habitación dejando el vaso en un pequeño mueble cercano a la cama.

Se sienta a un costado del chico esperando que él no despierte por los leves movimientos que hace en la cama.

-Ryoga…- susurra.

Se ve muy apuesto mientras duerme, ésta de costado en dirección hacia ella. Con un ligero toque en la mejilla la chica comienza a acariciar tiernamente la firme piel del chico.

Siente cómo su corazón late con más fuerza cada vez que se le acerca, asunto que se vio claramente aumentado después de que el chico la beso.

En un momento, el chico voltea quedando recostado en su espalda, acomodando una de sus manos en su pecho y otra recargada en la almohada. Tal reacción hace que la chica se asuste un poco al pensar que había despertado, pero al cabo de un par de minutos nota que en realidad sigue profundamente dormido.

Un suspiro de alivio se escapa por los labios de la chica que luego voltea a ver al muchacho. Casi sin pensarlo vuelve a posar una de sus manos en su rostro para acariciarlo.

"Es muy apuesto" Piensa mientras sigue con la mirada el camino que recorre su mano.

Mira el pecho del chico, sus músculos se encuentran muy bien formados. Hace pasar su mano repetidamente por ese firme pecho. Pasan un par de minutos en los cuales ella acaricia también el vientre del muchacho.

Drásticamente la chica se asombra al ver que su mano es detenida por la del chico que reposaba muy cercana donde ella acariciaba.

-Que haces?... – se deja oír un susurro

Automáticamente la joven se sonroja "que diablos estoy haciendo?" mira el rostro del chico y nota que sus ojos están fijamente mirándolos. Tan concentrada estaba en acariciar ese firme cuerpo que no notó en que momento él había despertado.

Aleja rápidamente su mano pero no se levanta de su lugar

-Lo…lo siento – dice avergonzada

Hay un silencio algo incómodo, MUY incómodo, por un par de segundos que parecen incluso horas

El chico se sienta en la cama para quedar a la misma altura que la chica.

-Hubiera dejado que continuaras… - confiesa el chico, haciendo que una mirada sorprendida por parte de Ukyo le sea dirigida – Pero hay reacciones que no puedo evitar haciéndome el dormido

-Haciéndote el dormido…? – La chica se sorprende aun más – Desde cuando que estas fingiendo?

-No podía dormir… me estaba quedando dormido cuando te sentaste aquí.

La chica no puede evitar la vergüenza que siente, y se ve reflejado en su rostro que a pesar de la oscuridad presente, aún se nota su rubor gracias a la luminosidad que ofrece la luna.

La chica voltea dándole la espalda al muchacho, sin atinar a levantarse e irse cómo suele hacerlo cuando algo le molesta.

-Por qué…?

-No lo se… - se adelanta a responder la chica adivinando cómo continuaba la pregunta.

Un nuevo silencio

-Yo… sólo te vi recostado y… no se… no se como explicarlo…. – la chica vuelve a voltear la mirada dirigiendo sus ojos a los marrones del chico – No puedo evitar sentirme confundida ahora cuando estoy contigo… - finalmente, una de las tantas frases que quería liberar ha salido por sus labios

El chico voltea la mirada hacia otro lugar… - Ya veo… lo que pasó la otra vez…

-No fue ese beso Ryoga… - confiesa la chica haciendo que el muchacho vuelva a mirarla - desde que llegaste que me he sentido así…

Un nuevo silencio, esta vez es Ryoga quien se queda mirándola fijamente y con asombro.

Se quedan un momento mirándose el uno al otro. El chico realmente no sabe como reaccionar. Sólo atina a mantenerse en silencio mirándola, esperando a cómo reaccionará ella.

Para su sorpresa, la chica se acomoda de manera de quedar mirándolo más fijamente y frente a frente. Se sube a la cama y con sus piernas dobladas hacia un costado y recargando su peso en una de sus manos.

-Hace mucho que quería decir cómo me sentía… me siento más aliviada – confiesa nuevamente. Ryoga sólo la observa.

Sin decir palabra, una de las manos de la chica se dirige hacia el rostro del muchacho. Cosa que hace que se vuelva muy nervioso.

-Ryoga…

El chico solo se limita a mirarla

-Quiero…

El joven presta su total atención mientras Ukyo aleja su mano de su rostro para pensar bien en lo que va a salir por sus labios.

-Quiero que me beses otra vez…

* * *

FIC SIN TERMINAR

* * *

PD: Quisiera agradecer por los mensajes . Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo.

Quisiera advertir que el proximo capitulo probablemente tenga escenas Lemon. Para quienes no les agraden, lo siento por haberles echado a perder el fic XS. Para quienes si, pues sigan disfrutando ;o)


	3. ¿Amistad?

¿Amistad?

* * *

-Quiero que me beses otra vez…- dice sin dejar de mirar los ojos marrones del muchacho.

Claramente el chico no deja disimulada su sorpresa, se queda viéndola fijamente sin saber que hacer.

Pasan un par de segundos en que hay un notorio silencio

Ukyo baja la mirada arrepintiéndose de lo que le acaba de pedir al muchacho. Quizás ya era demasiado tarde como para pedirle que lo hiciese nuevamente.

-Lo siento - dice sin subir nuevamente la cabeza, se siente muy avergonzada

Nuevamente un silencio, esta vez más incómodo que el anterior

El muchacho aun no logra descifrar bien lo que Ukyo acaba de pedirle. "¿Escuche bien?" no deja de preguntarse. Le encantaría que la chica pudiese repetirlo para darle credibilidad a lo que el escuchó, pero ella parece no querer hacerlo nuevamente.

-Lo siento… - La chica rompe el silencio - no debí… yo… - Siente cómo una de las manos del muchacho toma delicadamente su rostro, lo cual le hace callar para mirarlo, no por mucho tiempo, pues el chico se apresura a sellar los tersos labios de la muchacha con los de él.

Esta vez es muy distinto, apenas los labios de ambos se unieron, Ukyo no duda en corresponderle.

Un tierno y tímido beso en un principio, pero luego comienza lentamente a intensificarse.

Esta vez es Ryoga el que se aleja para mirarla. Sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de la chica, sus ojos tienen un brillo muy distinto, uno que el jamás había visto antes dirigido hacia él.

Vuelve a cerrarlos para besarla nuevamente. Por fin, luego de tanto esperar supo que ella siente exactamente lo mismo que él.

El nuevo beso que ha nacido comienza a intensificarse lentamente, ninguno de los dos nota como ese beso hace que sus cuerpos comiencen a acalorarse.

Ukyo se acomoda de tal forma de quedar algo recostada sobre el muchacho, sin dejar de besarlo comienza a acariciar el firme vientre sin restricciones.

El cuerpo del chico comienza a reaccionar haciendose más notorio por un pequeño bulto que empieza a notarse en la parte baja del muchacho.

Ryoga la aleja, le avergüenza que la chica lo viera de esa manera por lo que se sienta rápidamente cubriendo el bulto que se había formado en su entrepierna.

-Que pasa? – la chica se sienta a su lado

-No…. Nada… - dice notando que el bulto se niega a desaparecer y su sonrojo aumenta considerablemente

Ukyo baja la mirada para ver qué es lo que su compañero esta ocultando, al descubrirlo sonríe dejando salir una pequeña risa

-¡¡No te burles!! – dice poniéndose más rojo que antes.

La chica lo mira, le encanta saber que puede causar ese tipo de reacciones en el muchacho, se le acerca para comenzar a besarlo nuevamente, pero el chico corre la cara – Creo que seria mejor que vayas a dormir.

El sonrojo del muchacho ya es bastante notorio, a pesar de la seriedad con que salieron las ultimas palabras.

Sin decir nada, la chica comienza a besar el cuello del muchacho mientras lleva una de sus manos al vientre de éste.

-Ukyo…¿pero que…? – el asombro del chico aumenta al notar que la mano que esta en su vientre baja lentamente – Que hac…? – un pequeño quejido se escapa por su boca cuando la chica comienza a acariciar el bulto en su entrepierna – Ukyo… - no puede decir más, la chica se encarga de eso sellando los labios del muchacho con los propios.

El joven trata de alejarse nuevamente, pero la chica lo recuesta en la cama quedando ella cargada en él mientras continúa.

Ryoga se encuentra muy tenso, no tiende a relajarse ante el asombro que tiene, sus ojos permanecen abiertos viendo a la chica frente a él que comienza a embriagarlo con sus labios. Pero la carne es débil, luego de un par de segundos de que la chica lo estimula termina por ceder y corresponderle.

El joven comienza a sentir cómo las caricias de la chica hacen efecto todo su cuerpo, algunos escalofríos lo recorren de cabeza a pies, seguido por un corto gemido que no detiene el beso.

Ukyo se separa mirándolo a los ojos, sin detener en ningún momento lo que hace, disfruta viendo como los estímulos que le hace al chico comienzan a reflejarse en su rostro. Mantiene la boca entreabierta mientras un par de gemidos que el chico intentaba contener se escapan por su boca. Sonríe.

El joven no aguanta más, desde que los gemidos y su respiración se vuelven más seguidos sumados a su vez, al latido frenético de su corazón, esta a punto de terminar, pero detiene la mano de Ukyo y se sienta para evitar el suceso.

La joven se queda mirándolo. Observando detenidamente como el cuerpo del joven se mueve por la agitada respiración.

Un par de segundos le son suficientes al chico para relajarse un poco, pero solo un poco, pues la excitación no ha cesado en lo más mínimo y se ve reflejado perfectamente en su miembro erecto que es encerrado por el short que usa para dormir.

El joven voltea a mirar a Ukyo, aun esta sorprendido por lo que su "mejor amiga" acaba de hacerle, pero no le importa, no puede negar que le agradó… y mucho

-¿Te molestó? – la pregunta de la chica se ve respondida por un suave beso que le proporciona el muchacho.

Sin separarse el chico se encarga de recostarla junto consigo. Es su turno, quiere ver a la chica tal cual cómo ella lo acaba de ver a él.

Sin dejar de besarla y controlándose para ser lo suficientemente delicado con tal bella flor, comienza a recorrer las curvas de la muchacha. Lentamente toca los pechos de la chica, le sorprende un poco que los pezones se encontrasen algo erectos, al parecer la excitación que la chica vio ha hecho que su cuerpo también reaccionase. Lentamente se deshace de la parte superior del pijama para ver a sus anchas tales hermosos senos.

Las caricias continúan mientras un nuevo beso nace apasionadamente. Su boca se deleita con el sabor de la suya, sus manos con la suavidad de su piel, sus oídos con la respiración que comienza a aumentar de frecuencia a causa de sus caricias, su nariz con el suave aroma que desprende tal hermoso cuerpo y finalmente, al separarse un momento para mirarla, sus ojos de deleitan viendo la perfecta figura que ahora se muestra ante él. Cinco sentidos embriagándose a cada momento haciendo que el deseo reemplace el lugar de la mente y razón.

Sus manos juguetean un momento, paseando a su vez por los pechos de la chica, su plano vientre y finalmente se cuela a través de las prendas que aun queda para explorar la intimidad de la muchacha.

Sin dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos observa las reacciones que causa cada caricia hecha a ese punto de placer presente en todo cuerpo femenino.

Apenas un suave toque en un pequeño botón, es suficiente para que el cuerpo de la chica reaccionara temblando ligeramente. Comienza a acariciar aquel sitio que permitió tal reacción, con movimientos suaves pero continuos.

La chica lo mira a los ojos, trata de evitar los pequeños quejidos que salen ligeramente por su boca, pero le resulta casi imposible. Sin dejar de mirar al muchacho a los ojos, permite que él la observe. Se siente algo avergonzada, pero no lo suficiente para detenerlo, incluso, al descubrir que el joven hace ciertas pausas en sus caricias casi no controla las ansias para que él continúe.

No pasa mucho tiempo en el momento en que las escasas ropas que los cubren se vuelven una verdadera molestia, por lo que sin darse cuenta, dejan de ser un obstáculo.

Se recuestan lado a lado sin dejar que sus labios se separen y sin intención alguna en sus mentes por detenerse.

El tacto que hay entre la piel desnuda de ambos es algo maravilloso, por lo que las caricias se hacen presente en abundancia.

Hay un momento en el que se detienen para mirase, saben que las caricias ya no son suficientes, que los apasionados besos no les dejarán satisfechos. Saben perfectamente que es lo que sigue…

Sin pronunciar palabra, Ryoga se acomoda mientras acaricia las piernas de la chica, buscando en su mirada algo que lo detenga, una negación con la cabeza, algún gesto que le haga desistir… pero nada.

La chica comienza a separa sus piernas lentamente mientras que el joven se recuesta sobre ella.

El miembro ya erecto se encuentra con la intimidad de la chica, ambos tiemblan… nerviosos, en parte temerosos de lo que esta ocurriendo pero ya ninguno puede detenerse.

El chico duda en entrar en el cuerpo de su amante. Por lo que ella, con un movimiento de cadera, se encarga de omitir rápidamente tal incertidumbre.

Mientras el miembro entra lentamente por la cavidad, las miradas de los muchachos no varían, apenas parpadean para no perder el mínimo gesto del otro.

Finalmente se concreta, el miembro del muchacho esta completamente dentro de su amada.

Nota un gesto de dolor en la chica, por lo que queda petrificado. Se da cuenta que le ha entregado lo más valioso que puede entregar una mujer a un hombre. Después de él puede que venga más de alguien a exigirla… pero antes de él…. Nadie… es el primero que se encuentra con la pura belleza e intimidad de la joven.

-Lo siento…. Te lastim… - la chica sella sus labios con los propios, no quiere que ninguno de ellos hable… no es necesario. A pesar del dolor que sintió, no se compara con el deseo de que esto continúe. Se acomoda para que el miembro del chico salga y vuelva a entrar en su intimidad. Dejando en claro qué es lo que quiere.

Sin perder el ritmo, Ryoga se dispone entrar y salir del cuerpo de Ukyo reiteradas veces. Poniendo máxima atención al rostro de la chica. Apenas un ligero gesto de desagrado planea detenerse.

La chica pronto se acomoda al vaivén del muchacho, agradeciendo que el chico resista su impulso de penetrarla con más fuerza y rapidez. Pero comienza a llegar a un punto en que ese suave movimiento no llega a satisfacerle. Se sorprende a ella misma cuando posa sus manos en la espalda del chico y trata de guiarlo para que aumente su velocidad.

El joven queda algo extrañado, pero obedece la petición.

Ambos sienten cómo sus cuerpos comienzan a humedecerse por el sudor, que a su vez hace que la piel de ambos brille en la oscuridad de la noche y hace que levemente resbalen el uno del otro.

Los gemidos ya se han hecho presente hace un buen rato. La chica trata de opacar los suyos, pero es inútil. Ambos se miran fijamente, ver el rostro ruborizado del otro, sentir y ver como su respiración entrecortada por gemidos sale por sus bocas. Les resulta hermoso. Deseando que ese momento no termine jamás.

Pero de pronto - D…De…Detente…. – Pide Ukyo

El chico la mira sorprendido, pensaba que lo estaba haciendo bien, pero sin decir nada la obedece. Resistiéndose a toda petición de su cuerpo por continuar. Se aleja de la joven sacando su sexo del interior de la chica.

-Lo… si…siento… no quise… - La joven se sienta a su lado y lo recuesta boca arriba. Haciendo que una expresión de sorpresa se apoderara de su rostro.

-Q… que… hac …es…?

Sin permitirle al muchacho terminar la pregunta. Ukyo se posa sobre el cuerpo de muchacho para besarlo. Comienza a separar sus piernas y nuevamente encamina el sexo erecto al suyo. Esta vez la penetración fue casi instantánea, seguida rápidamente por los movimientos de subida y bajada por parte de la chica.

Ryoga nota inmediatamente que el nuevo movimiento que ahora hace su amada es mucho más rápido que los que él hacía, principalmente para evitar herirla de alguna forma, al igual que de mayor intensidad y fuerza.

La joven se separa de los labios del chico para mirarlo a los ojos.

-E…Estas bien? – pregunta el muchacho apenas sus ojos se fusionan con los de ella.

La joven asiente con la cabeza. Lo mira con una expresión de ternura. Sus ojos brillantes donde hay tanta alegría que desborda un poco en forma de lágrimas y una amplia sonrisa.

El joven se preocupa un poco por los pequeños hilos de agua que se dejan caer por su mejilla. Se disponía a detenerse. Pero la joven sobre él lo abraza y aumenta aun más el ritmo de las embestidas.

-T…Te a…mo….- La joven rodea el cuello del muchacho y lo abraza con más fuerza – Ryoga… Te amo….

El joven abre los ojos por la sorpresa. Abraza a su amada de la misma manera – Ukyo… - Un nuevo gemido no le deja continuar, su cuerpo comienza a experimentar impulsos eléctricos que no lo dejan concentrarse en nada más.

La chica lo presiona con más fuerza contra ella, mientras aumenta la intensidad de las embestidas. El joven no resiste mas, comienza a profundizarlas ayudando a su amada en el vaivén tomándola por las caderas.

Un beso apasionado silencia levemente los gemidos que rápidamente comienzan a convertirse en gritos.

Llegan a un punto en que ninguno de los dos puede resistirlo. Dejan de besarse para mirarse fijamente a los ojos. El verse ambos en ese vaivén, ambos gimiendo ya sin controlarse les resulta fantástico.

Ukyo arquea su espalda drásticamente, lanzando un fuerte gemido, al momento en que un fuerte orgasmo recorre completamente su cuerpo, no pudo resistirlo más. El joven por su parte se aferra al cuerpo de la chica dejando su cabeza sumergida entre los senos. Casi al mismo tiempo, el joven lanza un fuerte gemido liberando lo que estaba conteniendo.

La joven siente en su interior como los fluidos del muchacho entran en ella. Lo ve temblar en su regazo. Al momento se miran, aun temblando ambos, y sellan sus bocas mutuamente en un apasionado beso.

Ukyo recuesta al chico mientras lo besa, para luego separar sus cuerpos y recostarse junto a él.

Se separan aun con la respiración agitada, pero con una amplia sonrisa.

El chico cierra los ojos por un momento, lanzando una pequeña risita.

La joven se extraña – ¿Qué pasa? – algo asustada, quizás algo hizo mal

Ryoga la mira sonriendo – Creo que te oí mal…

La chica levanta una ceja

-Te oí que dijiste que solo querías que te besara…

La chica sonríe y sella los labios del joven con los propios – Tonto…

Apenas se separan el chico se queda mirándola a los ojos por unos segundos de delicioso silencio

-También te amo Ukyo

Al oír esas palabras los ojos de la chica brillan como nunca. Pensar que todo este tiempo lo tuvo a su lado como un simple amigo. Sin saber que en realidad era el amor que jamás espero encontrar. Siempre lo tuvo, pero nunca lo vio.

Nuevamente sus labios se sellan mutuamente esta vez e un tierno y delicado beso.

La joven se acomoda es el regazo de Ryoga, rindiéndose ante el cansancio de tal experiencia. El joven pasa uno de sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella y comienza a rendirse también.

Finalmente ambos se quedan dormidos, esperando que lo que acaba de suceder no sea un sueño del cual ninguno quiere despertar.

* * *

FIC FINALIZADO (por fin)


End file.
